


Algo Nuevo

by Unconditional_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Domestic Discipline, Explicit Language, Jealous Derek, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Oral Knotting, Possessive Peter, Pregnant Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Peter Hale, Top Scott McCall, submissive derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unconditional_S/pseuds/Unconditional_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No soy buena con los resumenes así que solo dare una pequeña descripción.<br/>Este es un medio Au<br/>Peter es el Alfa de la manada, están todos los miembros del principio, Scott si es un verdadero Alfa pero no tienen problemas en convivir en una misma manada. Los betas son parecidos a los omegas, osea tienen ciclos de apareamiento o mejor conocidos como "Celo"<br/>Esto se centrara más en la manada, que en otros problemas.<br/>Este es un Deter --> DerekxPeter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

Despertó jadeando, sudando por todo el cuerpo, con un calor que lo consumía y con humedad entre sus glúteos, sabía lo que estaba pasando el celo había comenzado. Un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo hizo retorcerse y estrujar las sabanas, un gemido que no pudo contener salió de su boca, esto es lo que Derek Hale odiaba de ser un maldito Beta, el celo que tenía que soportar cada tres meses. Su madre le había explicado todo lo que tenía que saber y algo que no todos sabían, mejor dicho solo él y su madre, él era de los pocos betas que podían quedar en cinta, por eso debía tener más cuidado. Por eso era que el aún no había estado con nadie de “esa” forma.

Escucho ruido proviniendo a la par de su cuarto, Peter había despertado, el alfa de la manada, se suponía que Peter estaría en el loft por 3 días y justo en el último día su celo empezaba, vaya suerte la suya. La puerta se abrió de un golpe sobrehumano y cuando levanto la cabeza para ver que sucedía se encontró con los ojos rojos y brillantes de su Alfa.

¿Peter? – logro apenas susurrar.  
Oh Dios, ¡hueles delicioso querido sobrino! – escucho decir con voz gutural a Peter.

Eso hizo que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo, no lo admitiría pero estaba aterrado, trato de levantarse lo más rápido posible, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora se encontraba entre la cama y el gran cuerpo de Peter, trato de quitarlo de encima y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que estuviera tratando de mover un edificio y solo había conseguido que Peter se pegara más a él y enterrara su nariz entre su cuello y que aspirara en una gran bocanada su olor y así seguido soltara un gruñido gutural, y él sin ser consiente ladeo su cabeza para darle más acceso a su alfa, todas sus acciones eran involuntarias.

¡Virgen! ¡Mío! – dijo Peter muy contento y emocionado.  
¡Peter, basta! Soy Derek tú sobrino, maldita sea muévete- logro decir con desesperación y miedo en su voz, tanto que cualquiera de la manada se sorprendería al verlo tan atemorizado.  
¡Calla! Respeta a tú alfa Derek, eres MIO, serás mío, escuchaste-decía Peter, susurrando lo último muy cerca de su oído y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

Estaba en sus cabales, Derek lo sabía sus ojos tenían su color normal, el del Peter humano ese azul que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero no podía permitir que esto pasara, no estaba bien. Aunque él y todos los hombres lobos que existirían sabían que los lobos se caracterizaban por no importarle el sexo, si era humano o incluso de su propia familia si se consideraba como pareja potencial.

Peter, Alfa, ¡Por favor! Esto no está bien, soy tú sobrino, no podemos hacer esto, ¡no puedes hacerlo!- decía Derek tratando de sonar sumiso y no ofender a Peter.

Lo que recibió a cambio fue que Peter despedazara su camisa y se deshiciera de su bóxer, dejándolo así completamente desnudo.

¡Peter!- casi grito Derek desesperado.

Cierra la boca Derek- gruño Peter haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más rojos de lo normal.

Derek solo gimió excitado, no lo pudo evitar, volteando su cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto, mostrándose lo más sumiso posible. Y sin poder evitarlo abriendo sus piernas para que Peter su Alfa se acomodara. Lo que consiguió fue un gruñido gutural lleno de excitación desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Peter.

Tan hermoso, sumiso, mi sumiso, abierto solo para mí, chorreando solo para mí, tan húmedo, tan sabroso y delicioso- decía Peter mientras acariciaba el torso de Derek he iba bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse enfrente del pene más que despierto de Derek, colocando sus manos debajo de su trasero para mantenerlo quieto, y así sin dar un segundo para reaccionar se metió el pene de Derek hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, haciendo que Derek soltara un gemido, lo saco y volvió a meterlo de su boca repetidamente hasta que lo saco definitivamente y Derek comenzó a moverse inquieto.

Shhh, calma mi pequeño, tranquilo- le susurro Peter volviendo a su posición del principio.

¡Alfa, más, Alfa!- decía Derek ya fuera de sí. Peter tomo su rostro en una de sus manos he hizo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos y sin esperar le dio un beso tan profundo y apasionado, tratando de dar a entender todo lo que sentía. Y es que desde hace mucho tiempo sentía algo más por Derek aunque supiera que estaba mal y no era correcto, por eso trataba de alejarse de él. Pero cuando sintió que el celo de Derek comenzaba no lo puedo evitar, ya no más, lo quería para él, solo para él. Cuando finalizo el beso Derek estaba totalmente sonrojado y ya consiente.

¿Me dejas continuar? Permíteme marcarte Derek, hacerte mío y que todos lo vean- pregunto directo Peter. La sorpresa en el rostro de Derek era grande, había quedado mudo con tal petición y es que ¡demonios! ¿Qué podía responder? Llorar y decirle que desde hace mucho, desde que era un niño de 14 años ya lo veía como algo más, pero sabía que estaba mal, que no se podía enamorar de su tío, de su familia, de su sangre. No, no se rebajaría tanto. Así que solo asintió, Un pequeño asentimiento que significo y significaría tanto para ambos. Peter tomo su cuello y lo volvió a besar más agresivo, más salvaje y más delicioso, Derek solo se sujetó de su espalda y rompió la camisa que Peter aún llevaba.

Jajaja, estamos impacientes- dijo Peter divertido- calma, te daré lo que pides.

Diciendo esto Peter se bajó de la cama para estar enfrente de la misma y de Derek- Mírame Derek- dijo en modo de orden, que fue acatada inmediatamente por Derek, y se bajó lentamente su bóxer ajustado, dejando expuesto su pene aún más grande por un par de centímetros y grosor que el de Derek y es que Peter siempre había sido más grande que Derek en todos los sentido. Sin dejar tiempo a que Derek pudiera reaccionar, lo tomo de los tobillos y lo jalo hasta el final de la cama y abrió las piernas de Derek hasta su máximo, haciendo que Derek soltara un gemido de dolor mezclado con excitación y placer. Se arrodillo en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su entrada que está muy húmeda y chorreando más de lo normal, chupo y succiono con ganas y fuerza bebiendo de los juegos de Derek y siguió hasta dejarlo lo más limpio posible aunque siguiera chorreando, y Derek era un mar de gemidos y pequeños gritos, solamente implorando por más, Peter dio una última succión deleitándose con su sabor virginal y es que no lo quería prepara, quería que Derek lo sintiera en su máximo esplendor, haciendo que Derek disfrutara esta semana que estarían encerrados y entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Voltéate, ponte en cuatro, como la perra en celo que eres- dijo Peter.

Derek solo obedeció dócilmente, sin ser ofendido por los comentarios, que lo único que hicieron fue excitarlo aún más haciendo que chorrera más, pero acaso Peter no lo iba a preparar, era virgen, hasta el mismo Peter lo había dicho. Pero dejo de pensar en el mismo momento que sintió a Peter posicionarse detrás de él, restregando su miembro entre su trasero, bañándose de sus jugos.

¿Qué es lo es quieres Derek?- dijo Peter sin dejar de moverse.

Dentro…- dijo en un pequeño susurro Derek.

Si no lo dices correctamente cómo sabré que es lo que quieres – dijo agachándose para susurrarle en el oído.

Te quiero dentro de mí, que me llenes, tú nudo… nudo, necesito tú nudo, por favor- decía Derek más que necesitado.

Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo Peter para inmediatamente meterse de un solo golpe en Derek, haciendo que este soltara un gran gemido entre dolor y placer, solo que más de dolor al ser virgen, Peter soltó un gemido por lo caliente y apretado que se sentía, empezó a moverse con embestidas precisas, fuertes pero lentas , saliendo casi en su totalidad para volverse a introducir completamente, tomando un ritmo cada vez más rápido, haciendo que Derek ya no pudiera controlar sus gemidos inundados en total placer y entre ellos pequeños gritillos.

Ambos estaba en su límite y lo sabían, Derek apretaba más su entrada y Peter empujaba más profundo y rápido, en pocos segundos Derek se corrió con un gran gemido, Peter seguía detrás de él bombeando fuerte, hasta que ya yo aguanto y exploto dentro de Derek en un delicioso orgasmo y cuando sintió que su nudo comenzó a crecer se apegó a Derek y acerco su boca al inicio del cuello y transformo sus dientes mordiendo así a Derek, marcándolo para siempre. Derek soltó un gemido lastimero y placentero.

Shhh, tranquilo, ya está, ya acabo- taraba de consolarlo Peter.

Tu nudo, aun esta, me llena, me está llenando mucho.- decía Derek muy sumiso y calmado.

Lo sé, me encargare de llenarte bien, para que tengas y cargues a mis cachorros, a muchos de ellos, te preñare tantas veces como sea posible- Dijo Peter acostándose y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho muy posesivamente.

Cómo…- no acabo de decir la frase entre sorprendido y excitado por lo que había dicho Peter.

Yo se muchas cosas Derek, no me pueden ocultar nada, ahora descansa antes de que empecemos nuevamente, porque te repito me encargare de llenarte tanto como sea posible, para que te llenes de mis cachorros, porque quiero muchos de ellos, 6 por lo menos.- Dijo Peter sorprendiendo a Derek, mientras besaba su cuello, donde había dejado la marca de acoplamiento.

Si.-Dijo Derek sumisamente mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse y la primera ola del celo se calmaba mientras Peter lo llenaba.

Peter siguió besando suavemente el cuello de Derek hasta que este se durmió, estarían unidos por lo menos media hora, miro a Derek dormir plácidamente, tanto que lo había deseado y ahora era completamente suyo, la pareja del alfa, cuando sintió que su nudo comenzaba a bajar se retiró lo más lento posible para no despertar a Derek, el cual gimió quedito pero sin despertarse, y observo excitado como es que salía un poco de su semen de la entrada sonrosada de Derek, observo la hora en el reloj que había en la pared y se sorprendió que habían pasado casi 45 minutos unidos, se éxito aún más al pensar que eso significaba mucho de su semen dentro de Derek y la posibilidad de preñarlo a un más rápido y con varios de sus cachorros.

Salió un momento de la habitación y tomo su celular para llamar a los miembros de la manada y decirles que no llegaran al Loft hasta dentro de 10 días. Cuando apenas finalizaba de hablar con los miembros y prometerles que luego les daría una explicación, olio como Derek comenzaba a soltar feromonas nuevamente, pero según sus latidos seguía dormido. Subió lentamente a la habitación y vio la perfecta figura de Derek dándole la espalda, sonrió traviesamente y se encamino lentamente hasta subir a la cama y posicionarse sobre Derek, masaje lentamente sus glúteos y los separo lentamente para ver como de su preciosa entrada escurría su lubricación natural mezclada con un poco de su semen y sin previo aviso disfrutando desde ya lo que iba a hacer, levanto lentamente la cadera de Derek y se adentró con una fuerte y ruda estocada en Derek haciendo que en el acto este se despertara y soltara un gran gemido que parecía casi pornográfico, sin dejar siquiera que se acostumbrara, comenzó a embestir furiosamente haciendo que Derek soltara gemido tras gemido mezclados con su nombre.

¡PETER! Ahhh mh Peter Ahhh Ahhh.-Gemía Derek una y otra vez. Peter de pronto se detuvo haciendo que Derek soltara un gemido de inconformidad.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Derek? Vamos Dime ¿Qué es lo que mi perrita en celo quiere?- Preguntaba Peter excitado mientras sujetaba fuerte a Derek que se removía para hacer que Peter continuara.- Vamos Derek dime qué quieres o no te lo daré.

A ti- Gimió desesperado Derek.

No Derek esa no es una buena respuesta.- Molesto Peter, haciendo que Derek se desesperara aún más por no conseguir lo que quería.

Tú pene, tú nudo, dentro de mí, que me folles como a ti te gusta, quiero que me llenes con tu semen.- Solo eso tuvo que decir para sentir como Peter comenzaba nuevamente a embestirlo furiosamente.

¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te folle como la perra en celo que eres? Mírate eres más sumiso que un perro, no tengo que decirte nada para que abras tus piernas para darme el espacio que necesito, quieres que te llene, que deje todo mi semen dentro de ti, tendrás a mis cachorros, te llenare de ellos, vamos Derek gime, muéstrame que tanto te gusta.- Decía Peter mientras seguía embistiendo como animal salvaje, estiro sus brazos para tomar los pezones de Derek entre sus dedos y apretarlos suavemente a la par de las embestidas haciendo que Derek soltara sumisos “Si” y sollozara de placer y gimiera escandalosamente.

Excitándose con lo sumiso que se veía y escuchaba Derek cuando nunca se comportaba así, siempre era el fuerte y duro Hale, y ahora lo tenía debajo de él gimiendo sin pudor y en cuatro como si de una perra se tratara. Cuando sintió que estaban llegando al final, de un ágil movimiento volteo a Derek para tenerlo frente a él y luego coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros y embistió más rápido y más profundo si se podía, golpeado una y otra vez el punto donde hacía que Derek perdiera la cabeza, segundos después Derek se corrió escandalosamente manchando su propio pecho y un poco de su rostro, Peter se corrió segundos después mientras besaba salvajemente a Derek quien tenía los ojos cerrados dejando que su Alfa hiciera lo que quisiera con él, el nudo comenzó a crecer nuevamente haciendo que ambos gimieran por lo bien que se sentía, Peter lamió los restos de semen que quedaban en el rostro de Derek, para besarlo nuevamente y que sintiera el sabor de su propia esencia.

Delicioso, sabes tan bien.- Le dijo Peter, haciendo que Derek se sonrojara fuertemente.

Peter se movió un poco para poder tomar uno de los pezones de Derek en su boca y comenzar a succionarlo fuertemente casi durante dos minutos haciendo que durante el proceso Derek gimiera, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón.- No puedo esperar para que salga leche de tus pechos y alimentes a nuestros cachorros, y luego cuando ellos duerman drenarte yo esa deliciosa leche que tendrás.- Le decía Peter mientras repartía besos alrededor del pecho de Derek, haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más fuerte.

Se besaban tranquilamente, un beso tras otro, con tanta calma y dulzura que cualquiera de la manada que los viera no lo creería, al gran mandón y rudo Alfa, y al Derek gruñón y terco, besándose y tratándose tan cariñosamente. Después de casi 35 minutos en nudo de Peter bajo y salió lentamente de Derek, solo para toparse con la imagen más excitante que jamás pudiera haber visto antes, un Derek con las piernas abiertas en todo se esplendor, mejillas sonrojadas, con el vientre algo hinchado y esta vez su entrada que estaba algo hinchada y sonrosada no soltó ni un poco de su semen.


	2. Capitulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por si no lo había dicho antes, TODOS los hombres lobos nacido pueden transformarse en verdaderos lobos y con exepción de Scott por ser un alfa verdadero.

_Después de casi 35 minutos en nudo de Peter bajo y salió lentamente de Derek, solo para toparse con la imagen más excitante que jamás pudiera haber visto antes, un Derek con las piernas abiertas en todo se esplendor, mejillas sonrojadas, con el vientre algo hinchado y esta vez su entrada que estaba algo hinchada y sonrosada no soltó ni un poco de su semen._

Te traeré un poco de comida y algo de tomar.- Le dijo Peter a la vez que le daba un casto beso y comenzaba a levantarse, para luego acomodarlo y cubrirlo con la sabana.

No, no te vayas. Estoy bien.- Le dijo Derek mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y lo miraba parpadeando lentamente.- durmamos.

No, mantente despierto, iré por algo para que te hidrates y para que comas, no lo repetiré nuevamente Derek, así que mejor obedece, no tardare mucho.- Decía Peter mientras salía, pero su tono era fuerte y sin dar oportunidad para desobedecer. Tardo menos de 10 minutos, y traía un emparedado de jamón y queso con un vaso de té frio, cuando entro a la habitación se encontró con un Derek luchando por no quedarse dormido y le pareció tan tierno. Se acercó y puso las cosas en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama a la par de un Derek casi dormido y le acaricio la mejilla lentamente.- Vamos Derek, solo come y podremos dormir, abre la boca yo te daré de comer.- Tomo el emparedado y lo acerco a la boca de Derek, este abrió despacio la boca y le dio un gran mordisco.- Hey despacio, ves que tenía razón, estas hambriento.- Cuando Derek se acabó el emparedado, le acerco el té he hizo que lo bebiera todo.- ¿Tú ya comiste?.- Pregunto Derek somnoliento.- No te preocupes por mí, yo comí el pedazo de pizza que quedaba en el refrigerador, ahora ya vamos a dormir.- Dijo Peter mientras se acostaba y atraía a Derek para que este colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Pero antes tomo su rostro y lo beso lentamente.

Durmieron casi 6 horas, antes que Derek se despertara nuevamente, acalorado y sintiendo como su entrada escurría, observo a Peter y vio que este aun dormía, así que se quitó las sabanas de encima, se levantó y gateo para colocarse sobre las piernas de Peter, era una suerte que ambos estuvieran desnudos le ahorraba tiempo, tomo entre sus manos el pene dormido de Peter y se sorprendió al ver que en vez de unos pocos centímetros era más grande que eso y pensó que como eso le había cabido, un más al pensar en el nudo, prefirió dejar de pensar tanto y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, para después meterlo en su boca, sabía que no iba a lograr que todo entrara. En eso Peter comenzó a despertar, para darse cuenta como Derek estaba dándole una mamada, tomo su cabello entre sus dedos y lo jalo con fuerza, haciendo que Derek soltara un quejido.- No te quejes cuando tú eres la perra golosa que me despierta con una mamada, ahora apresúrate y móntame.- Derek solo asintió y se colocó sobre la entre pierna de Peter, tomo el pene y lo dirigió a su estrada, comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, pero Peter lo tomo de la cintura he hizo que se lo introdujera de un solo golpe, logrando que ambos gimieran del gusto. Empezaron así un vaivén, hasta que Peter invirtió la posición y comenzó a embestir más rápido dando justo en la próstata de Derek, lo tomo por la nuca y lo beso salvajemente, hasta que Derek se corrió machándolos a ambos y segundos después él se corrió al mismo tiempo que el nudo comenzó a crecer y lo dejo atrapado en ese cálido interior.  Observo el otro reloj que había en la habitación sobre la mesa de noche y vio que eran las 11:34 pm. Debían de descansar ya, porque les esperaba 6 días más de puro sexo. Esta vez el nudo bajo más rápido por la actividad anterior, así que saco su pene lentamente y Derek solo gimió quedito, se acostó de lado y volteo a Derek para que ambos quedaran pegados y sin más volvió a introducir su pene a la entrada hinchada de Derek aunque estuviera  flácido, pero quería estar tan pegado a Derek como pudiera y esa era una buena opción, Derek al sentir la intrusión solo atino a gemir y revolverse un poco, haciendo que Peter lo sujetara aún más fuerte y mordisqueara con sus dientes humanos la marca de acoplamiento, haciendo así que Derek se relajara en su totalidad.

Vamos a dormir y continuaremos mañana,  puedo apostar que ya estas preñado, espero por lo menos que me des 2 cachorros en esta camada.- Le decía Peter mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre que continuaba algo hinchado.

Si.- Dijo Derek casi completamente dormido.

 

 

Así continuaron los siguientes 5 días y medio, teniendo sexo en todos los lugares posibles  todas las posiciones posibles, en la ducha, en la cocina, en el suelto, contra la pared, enfrente del ventanal, donde pudieran lo hacían.

En la noche del último día del celo, Derek ya estaba más calmado, eran las 9:40 pm. Cuando una sintió una nueva ola de calor, esta era más fuerte que cualquier otra, avisando así que era la última, gimió desesperado, Peter había acababa de salir, iría al 24/7 que había cerca del loft por cosas para comer, eso significaba que tardaría por lo menos 20 minutos en regresar. Otra ola lo ataco nuevamente, no podía hacer casi nada, tan solo atino a bajarse el bóxer y comenzó a masturbarse desesperado por aliviarse un poco, sentía como su entrada palpitaba y chorreaba, pero no podía tocarse. Peter se lo había prohibido, la vez que lo había encontrado auto penetrándose para aliviar un poco el calor ya que Peter había entrado a darse una ducha, en ese mismo momento había salido para encontrarlo de esa manera,  lo había sujetado de las manos y las había amarrado con un trozo de sabana que rompió, para luego sujetarlo en la cabecera y dejarlo ahí por  5 minutos en los cuales le había dicho que tenía prohibido tocarse de esa manera sin su permiso que solo él, su Alfa, podía hacerlo, mientras el se revolvía desesperado, gimiendo, rogando por perdón, prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer y suplicando que por favor lo desatara, he hizo relucir sus ojos de Alfa para acto seguido penetrarlo tan fuertemente que si no fuera lobo seguramente lo hubiera lastimado, Derek gimió de dolor y de placer, Peter lo embestía furiosamente y el solo atino a sujetarse de la espalda, sin darse cuenta que Peter transformaba sus dientes y lo volvía a morder en la marca de acoplamiento, haciendo que se corriera, Peter se corrió segundos después mordiendo aún más fuerte la marca, el nudo se hincho y así estuvieron por un buen tiempo en el cual Peter no dejo de morderlo. Esa fue la única vez que Peter se comportó como un verdadero animal. Así que mejor decidió ser paciente.

Peter ya iba de regreso al loft, cuando se le vino a la mente la única forma en la cual no habían tenido sexo con Derek  y esa era en sus formas de lobo verdadero, sabía que Derek se negaría, pero no era nada que un poco de voz Alfa no lograra, así que con una sonrisa traviesa se apuró a llegar al loft. A unos cuantos metros de llegar, ya había olido a Derek, así que se apresuró a entrar y subir corriendo a la habitación y ahí encontró a un Derek desesperado, ya esperándolo con las piernas abiertas.

Derek, conviértete.- Dijo Peter mientras se acercaba a la cama.- conviértete en un lobo completo.- Derek lo miro extrañado por esa petición, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, porque sabía que le iría mal si le contestaba mal a Peter.- No es una petición Derek, es una orden, así que obedece, ¡Ahora!- Dijo Peter mostrando sus ojos rojos.

Derek no pudo desobedecer su lobo interior se lo impedía, le gritaba que debían obedecer a su Alfa, a si pareja. Entonces el cambio comenzó, hasta que apareció un lobo completamente negro con orejas hacia atrás, cola entre las patas y sollozando como si un perro fuera. Haciendo que Peter se excitara rápidamente y se quitara la ropa lo más rápido posible, para a continuación transformarse el, en un lobo negro  con pequeñas manchas plateadas, mucho más grande que Derek, en su forma de lobo se subió a la cama y rodeo el cuerpo de Derek, gruño suavemente y empujo levemente con la nariz el lomo de Derek, dándole a entender que se levantara y este lo hizo sin dudar pero aun con postura sumisa, acerco su nariz a la entrada de Derek y este movió su cola para darle un mejor acceso, Peter comenzó a lamerla y de esta salía un poco de lubricante natural, el cual le sabia como manjar a  su paladar, así que de un movimiento rápido Peter se montó sobre Derek  y comenzó con un vaivén para poder meter su pene que salía de su capucha, hasta que logro meter la punta, se sujetó bien de las cadera y dio una embestida fuerte a la par que mordía la nuca de Derek para que no se moviera de su lugar y comenzó a penetrarlo rápidamente, como si de un perro se tratara, hasta que sintió como su nudo crecía hasta dejarlo pegado a Derek, el cual se corrió cuando sintió el nudo de Peter crecer. Peter soltó el cuello de Derek y solo para molestarlo más de un movimiento ágil logro darse vuelta y así quedar pegado cola a cola. Estuvieron así por lo menos 35 minutos hasta que el nudo bajo y ambos se transformaron nuevamente en humanos, Peter totalmente exhausto pero feliz y Derek cayo dormido. Peter lo tomo entre sus brazos y se acostó mejor en la cama, para que ambos durmieran tranquilamente, le dio un casto beso a Derek y se quedó dormido el también. Así finalizaba el celo de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal? Les gusto?  
> Hay algún error?  
> Cuántos hijos les gustaría que tuvieran?


	3. Capitulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, espero que les guste.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que se volvieron a reunir con la manada, la plática con la manada había resultado relativamente bien, todos se habían sorprendido bastante, pero los felicitaron y se alegraron por ellos.

Pero ahora había un pequeño problema.

Repite lo que dijiste Stiles.- Dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido, no porque estará molesto sino que estaba muy sorprendido. Toda la manada estaba muy atenta, ninguno se metería ni opinaría nada. Ese era asunto del Alfa y Stiles.

Quiero que me des la mordida, para poder unirme con Scott. Porque él no está seguro de poder controlarse bien aun y no me quiere hacer daño. ¿Está bien?- Volvió a repetirle Stiles a Peter, con su mano unida a la de Scott en un fuerte apretón.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que te podría pasar si tu cuerpo no acepta la mordida?- Le grito Derek muy alterado y molesto.

¡Claro que lo sé! Soy más inteligente que tú por si lo olvidas. Pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr por esta con Scott.-  Exclamo Stiles siendo sujetado por Scott, para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

¿Estás seguro de esto Stiles? Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás una vez que te muerda. Podrías morir, lo sa....- No termino de hablar Peter ya que fue interrumpido por Derek.

¡No lo harás!- Grito Derek

¡Cálmate Derek! Y no me levantes la voz, esta decisión no te incumbe a ti o a mí. Es decisión de Stiles.- Le dijo un poco molesto Peter por haber sido interrumpido y según su lobo retado por su pareja delante de sus betas. Todos se sorprendieron un poco, se notaba que Derek había molestado a Peter.

Estoy consciente de eso Peter y aun así lo quiero.- Junto con su afirmación Stiles asentía con la cabeza. Scott solo le dedico una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, si eso es lo que deseas lo…- Peter volvió a ser interrumpido, solo que esta vez su vaso se colmó.

¡Peter, no puedes hacerlo!- Exclamo Derek, molesto por ver como Peter estaba aceptando la decisión de Stiles, solo que no se dio cuenta de su gran error. Talvez su intención no fue esa, pero el lobo de Peter había tomado la interrupción como falta de respeto y un reto hacia su persona.

¡Derek! Sube a la habitación ahora mismo.-Dijo un muy cabreado Peter. Toda la manada miraban la escena temiendo por Derek y asustados por el enfado de Peter.

Peter yo…- Intento decir Derek al percatarse del estúpido error que había cometido, en su rostro se notaba un poco de temor.

Sube ahora mismo Derek, no lo volveré a repetir una vez más.- Dijo en voz monótona.

Derek solo agacho la cabeza y asintió, se sentía estúpido, humillado delante de toda la manada, pero a quien engañaba él se lo había buscado, con pasos presurosos cruzo la sala del loft y subió por las escaleras, se adentró a la habitación principal, que era la que compartía con Peter desde que se unieron.  Solo se sentó en la cama, tenso porque sabía que recibiría un castigo, y escucho la conversación que continuo abajo.

Ya que estas seguro con todo esto, te daré lo que quieres, pero que quede claro que no quiero problemas con tu padre y mucho menos con la policía. Lo haremos en luna llena, que es dentro de una semana, así que prepárate.- Le dijo Peter totalmente serio.

Gracias Peter y con lo de mi padre yo ya hable con él, no estaba tan feliz que digamos pero le deje en claro que era mi decisión.- Le dijo un muy contento Stiles.

De acuerdo si eso es todo, nos vemos en dos días, para el entrenamiento, ya se pueden ir.- Los despidió Peter.

Casi todos corrieron para irse, sabían que Peter estaba molesto, muy molesto y no querían estar ahí para la reprimenda que iba a tener Derek.

No seas duro con él, Peter. Y gracias por todo.- Le dijo Scott con sus ojos de cachorro, lástima que con él no funcionara ese tipo de mirada.

Cierra cuando salgas.- Fue lo único que Peter le contesto. Scott se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Subió despacio hacia la habitación, ya sabía cómo castigaría a Derek por su gran falta de respeto delante de toda la manada. No sería muy duro con él pues estaba casi seguro que Derek ya estaba preñado de sus cachorros, solo era cuestión de tiempo para confirmarlo. Pero le daría una buena lección para que supiera cunado abrir su boca y cuando no.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró con Derek con la cabeza gacha y sentado en la cama esperando por él, tal y como se lo había ordenado.

Levanta la cabeza Derek y arrodíllate.- Le dijo con voz seria, pero Derek trato de objetar.

Peter…- No logro terminar de decir pues cuando levanto la cabeza, se encontró con los brillantes ojos rojos de Peter.

De rodillas he dicho.- Respondió molesto Peter.

Derek se arrodillo rápidamente viendo a Peter, mientras este ocupaba el lugar en el que estaba antes Derek.

Aprenderás cuando debes hablar y cuando no, la próxima vez que me interrumpas o contradigas delante de los demás te castigare enfrente de todos y no te gustara en lo absoluto, ahora acércate y me la chuparas como es debido y luego te tragaras todo mi semen.- Le dijo mientras se sacaba las botas, los calcetines y sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, y abría las piernas para darle espació a Derek para que se arrodillara en medio de ellas.

Derek se sorprendió por lo que Peter le dijo, su Alfa estaba molesto y todo por su idiotez, se acercó despacio y se situó en el espacio que Peter le había dado y vio el gran pene de Peter ya erecto en su totalidad, acerco lentamente su boca y comenzó a lamerlo despacio, pero Peter lo sujeto del cabello he hizo que lo metiera en su totalidad, provocándole un poco de nauseas que si Peter se dio cuenta le dio igual, he hizo que Derek se la mamara rápidamente, cuando miro a Derek se encontró con sus ojos llorosos y su rostro sonrojado dejando que él le hiciera lo que deseara, eso lo éxito demasiado y sabía que ya se iba a correr, pero quería abotonar la boca de Derek, así que sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza de Derek para que no tuviera la oportunidad de negarse y arremetió fuertemente  hacia la boca de Derek mientras se corría y su nudo empezaba a crecer, Derek trato de retiraste pero en su posición él no tenía el control y sintió como el nudo crecía en su boca, sintió que su boca se partiría pero en ese instante el nudo paro de crecer y empezó a soltar chorros de semen y Derek solo atino a tragárselos si no quería ahogarse, con cada chorro de semen se empezaba a excitar, y cuando sintió su entrada empezó a humedecerse , no solo él se dijo cuenta sino que también Peter lo olio.

Eres toda una perra, tragándote mi semen con gusto y humedeciéndote, ¿te gusta tu castigo?, hueles delicioso.-Le decía Peter en tono lujurioso.

Después de unos 25 minutos, el nudo de Peter bajo y saco su pene de la boca de Derek el cual se había tragado todo, bueno tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

De cuatro sobre la cama, ahora.- le dijo Peter

Derek obedeció rápidamente y se subió a la cama de cuatro, tal y como se lo había ordenado Peter. Peter se subió detrás de él y solo le arranco bruscamente su pantalón junto con su bóxer, y sin avisar lo penetro de una sola estocada fuerte y agresiva.

¡Ahhh! Peter despacio.- Soltó un gran gemido Derek. Pero Peter ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, solamente siguió con el mismo ritmo, de las fuertes estocadas Derek no logro sostenerse y cayo, dejando solo así su trasero en el aire y mordió su almohada, se sentía demasiado bien, el pene de su Alfa bombeando dentro de él, marcándolo y llenándolo, se sentía demasiado bien, así que se corrió en la última y fuerte estocada que Peter le dio que iba dirigida justamente a su próstata, soltando un gran gemido. Peter se corrió segundo después de él, anudándolo y empezando a correrse dentro de él.

Cayeron rendidos, Peter se recostó de lado atrayendo a Derek  hacia su pecho y le susurro.- Espero que hayas entendido Derek, hablaras cuando yo te lo permita, hasta que hayas entendido cuál es tu lugar.

Si mi Alfa.- Dijo Derek dócilmente. Tendría que tener más cuidado ahora, Peter no era de fácil carácter.

Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición con el pene de Peter soltando chorros de semen dentro de Derek.

A la mañana siguiente Derek despertó rodeado por unos brazos que lo sujetaban posesivamente, abrió exageradamente los ojos cuando sintió que aún tenía el pene de Peter dentro de él. Rayos, necesitaba ir al baño. Derek suspiro y soltó el agarre de los brazos de Peter y se movió lentamente, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemino cuando sintió el pene de Peter abandonar su entrada. Cuando se levantó rápidamente de la cama para correr hacia el baño, pero antes de dar siquiera dos pasos un mareo terrible le ataco y cayo de bruces al suelo, despertando a Peter en el acto que al darse cuenta de que Derek estaba tirado en el suelo se levantó corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Derek, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto Peter con tono preocupado.

Si, solo fue un mareo.- Le respondió Derek, recibiendo a cambio una ceja alzada de Peter.

¿Desde cuando los lobos se marean sino es por un envenenamiento?, espera… vístete rápido, vamos a ir a ver a Deaton.- Peter levanto a Derek del suelo como sino pesara nada y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse.- Rápido Derek o te vestiré yo.

Derek se apresuró a cambiarse, tomo un bóxer limpio, un par de calcetines, un pantalón cómodo y una playera y se vistió rápido, pero cuando termino le dieron unas ganas enormes de vomitar y se dirigió rápido al baño para vomitar lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Peter se apresuró a llegar al baño y tomo una toalla, la humedeció y se acercó a limpiar la boca de Derek con una sonrisa.

Vamos.- le dijo Peter mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Salieron del loft, se subieron al Camaro y se dirigieron hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, cuando llegaron entraron y tocaron la puerta, Deaton salió y cuando se dio cuenta que eran ellos les sonrió y abrió la puerta para que entraran.

¿En qué los puedo ayudar chicos?- Les dijo Deaton mientras se dirigían al interior de la veterinaria.

Venimos a que confirmes mi suposición.- Decía Peter en un tono que desprendía alegría. Derek lo miraba extrañado por su actitud.

¿Y cuál es esa Peter?- Le pregunto también extrañado por su actitud el druida.

El embrazo de Derek.- Dijo con naturalidad. Dejando a los otros dos boquiabiertos.- Hace 2 semanas y media, Derek y yo nos acoplamos y pasamos juntos su celo.- Derek quería darle un golpe por ser indiscreto, pero aun no salía de su sorpresa ¡¿él embarazado?!  ¿Tan rápido? Demonios si apenas tenía 26 años, todavía era joven, iba a matar a Peter, no es que no quisiera a los cachorros si estaba embarazado, debía admitirlo una pequeña parte de él se había emocionado al escuchar a Peter decir sobre su suposición.

Ya veo, felicidades, bueno si me permites Derek, recuéstate en la mesa por favor, yo traeré el ecógrafo.- Deaton salió del cuarto para regresar unos minutos después con esa máquina.- Ahora Derek levanta un poco tu camisa y desabotona tu pantalón, por favor.- Después que Derek lo hiciera, Deaton vertió un poco de gel (que estaba frio) en el vientre de Derek y coloco el transductor, empezó a recorrer el vientre de Derek hasta que se detuvo.- Aun no es muy clara la imagen pero por lo que veo tus sospechas son ciertas Peter, felicidades estas embarazado Derek  y si no me equivoco hay tres pequeños aquí. Serán trillizos.

¿Tres?-Pregunto Derek sorprendido.

No es para sorprenderse, los lobos son muy fértiles, podrías tener hasta cinco. Pero tres es una buena cantidad.- Decía un alegre Deaton.

Cuando Derek sintió Peter ya se había apoderado de sus labios en un beso apasionado, podía oler su felicidad y este se la contagio un poco.

Eres un buen compañero Derek, un buen compañero.- Le susurro Peter al oído y escuchar esas palabras hizo que se sintiera muy feliz por hacer que su Alfa estuviera orgulloso de él.

Tienen que saber que el embarazo de los lobos no es como el de todos, tú embarazo no durara más de 4 meses Derek, tienes que cuidarte y alimentarte bien, si haces eso todo estará bien.- Les dijo Deaton haciendo que asintieran obedientes ante las sencillas indicaciones.- Además desde ya tu vientre empezara a crecer.

Gracias Deaton, aunque vendré a platicar contigo otro día sobre la fecha del nacimiento de mis cachorros y para las siguiente cita de Derek.- Le respondió un muy contento Peter.

Sera un gusto ayudar Peter.- Los despidió mientras salían de la veterinaria.

Peter abrió la puerta del Camaro para que Derek entrara, éste no le dijo nada, pues entendía que Peter estaba feliz y que de ahora en adelante lo cuidaría bastante y estaría muy posesivo con él, así que solamente se acomodó mientras Peter entraba por el lado del conductor.

Imagina cuando los cachorros nazcan, serán igual de hermosos que tu.- Le decía Peter mientras conducía, haciendo que se sonrojara.- Y después te volveré a preñar para que tengas más de mis cachorros.- Eso sorprendió a Derek pues pensó que con estos tres cachorros Peter estaría satisfecho, pero Peter era el Alfa así que Peter decidía mientras él se dedicaría a complacerlo.- Imagínate con el vientre hinchado por los cachorros, te verás tan sexy.- Las palabras que Peter le decía provocaban que su entrada comenzara a humedecerse.- Oh Derek, hueles tan bien, sino hubiera pasado la semana del celo contigo diría que estas en esos días, te excitas y humedeces por cualquier cosa que te digo, eres toda una perrita.- Dijo Peter con una sonrisa a la vez que estacionaba el Camaro enfrente a la entrada del Loft.- Ahora baja y espérame en la cama cariño, corre.- Solo eso tuvo que decir Peter para que Derek bajara rápidamente del Camaro he ingresara al Loft para dirigirse presuroso a la habitación, una vez llego se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y pudo ver como su bóxer estaba empapado de sus lubricación, cuando dio un paso para dirigirse a la cama sintió como su entrada soltaba una gran cantidad de lubricante natural que se empezaba a derramar entre sus piernas, cuando sintió unos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura y unos labios besaron su cuello.- Eres toda una putita deseosa del pene de su Alfa ¿no es así?.-  Le dijo Peter mientras lo llevaba a la cama y lo hacía posicionarse en cuatro “estaba seguro que Peter tenía una gran afición por ponerlo en esa posición siempre que podía” – Te hice una pregunta Derek.- Le susurro poniéndose sobre el mientras empezaba a restregar su pene entre sus glúteo empapándolo de su lubricación “¿cuándo se había desnudado Peter?”.

Ahhh Peter, sí, sí, quiero tu pene dentro de mí, por favor, rápido.- Derek estaba hecho un mar de gemidos, no entendía por qué estaba tan excitado.- Ahhhhhh siiiiiiii, más, más.- Peter se había adentrado en el con una fuerte embestida.-Nudo, nud… Ahhh.- Solo Peter lograba que perdiera la cordura en un segundo.

Ahhh que delicia.- Decía Peter mientras lo seguía embistiendo con fuerza, pero no tanta para no lastimar a los cachorros.- Que apretado estas, pareciera que no lo hubiéramos hecho ayer.  Que bien se siente.- Ya no aguantaba más, pero quería que Derek se corriera primero así que tomo el pene de Derek en su mano derecha mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la cintura y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, acelero sus embestidas dirigiéndolas a la próstata de Derek y golpeando la fuertemente.

Ahhh.- Derek se corrió fuertemente y sintió como Peter daba la última embestida y se empezaba a correr en su interior, sintió como el nudo lo volvía a dejar unido a Peter.

Peter tomo a Derek entre sus brazos y con algo de dificultad se movió hasta quedar sentado con la espalda contra la pared y un somnoliento Derek sobre él que soltaba pequeños gemidos por los movimientos.

Nos mudaremos a la mansión Hale, llamare para que comiencen con la reconstrucción esta semana, será más cómodo para nosotros estar ahí para cuando los cachorros nazcan, y podremos entrenar con la manada en el bosque.- Le dijo Peter a Derek, haciendo que en el acto el cansancio de Derek desapareciera.

¿Qué? No, estamos bien aquí en el Loft, no quiero mudarme a la mansión.- le reprocho Derek.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso Derek, es una orden, quiero que nuestros cachorros estén en una buena casa y no en un edificio en medio de la nada, además se relacionaran más con el bosque.- Le dijo serio Peter.

Pero me gusta estar en el Loft, por favor Peter quiero quedarme aquí.- Se removió un poco tenso Derek, pero Peter lo sujeto fuertemente y lo mantuvo quieto.

Quieto Derek, te puedes lastimar. Disfruta el tiempo que estemos aquí, porque cuando terminen la reconstrucción nos mudaremos.-Peter olio el enojo que emanaba de Derek y este intento retirar sus brazos de su cintura.- Derek, no te comportes como un niño, no cambiare de opinión.- Como Derek no hizo caso y siguió removiéndose,  Peter soltó su cintura pero sujeto fuertemente su cuello y mordió con sus dientes de lobo donde Derek tenía la marca de acoplamiento reabriendo la herida, haciendo en el acto que Derek se quedara completamente quieto, ladeara un poco más su cuello y gimiera quedito, Peter saco despacio sus dientes y lamio la marca logrando que Derek se calmara y tuviera un comportamiento sumiso.- Me gusta el Loft Derek, aquí es donde te marque como mi compañero, pero debemos regresar a nuestro verdadero hogar, ¿de acuerdo?

Si.-Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Derek, cuando sintió que su nudo bajo salió despacio de Derek y lo recostó a su lado para después tomar las sabanas y cubrirlos a ambos. Tomo suavemente el rosto de Derek y beso lentamente sus labios.

Sabes que te amo, a ti, a los cachorros que están en tu vientre y los que vendrán. Solo quiero el bien para ustedes Derek.- Eso sorprendió bastante a Derek.- Y espero que hayas escuchado bien porque no lo repetiré.- Y ahí estaba el Peter de siempre, arruinando las cosas.- Descansa, mañana le contaremos la gran sorpresa a la manada.- Peter lo abrazo y se quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusto?  
> Si hay algún error no duden en decírmelo.  
> Comenten por favor!!!!! XD  
> Qué nombres les gustaría que tuvieran los bebes, todos niños o niñas, cómo les gustaría que fueran?


	4. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste

­Derek estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo, para los humanos era como si estuviera en su séptimo mes de embarazo, su vientre esta grande muy grande, los bebes eran fuertes, tenían buenas patadas, Deaton junto con Melissa les habían confirmado que eran 2 niños y 1 niña. Con Peter habían elegido los nombres de los trillizos; serian Laura, Dean y Louis, había sido una odisea total el haberlos elegido.

 Pero lo único que detestaba hasta ahora eran sus pechos, habían crecido entre 5 y 6 centímetros, y apenas una semana atrás habían empezado a salir gotas de leche. Desde que comenzaron a crecer empezó a usar solo camisas y sudaderos grandes y flojos para poder disimular un poco, cuando Peter se dio cuenta se rio como nunca y Derek lo había golpeado.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo Stiles había sobrevivido  a la mordida y una semana después Scott lo había marcado, y habían estado destilando miel por todos lados.

La mansión Hale ya estaba construida, Peter había mandado a que la expandieran aún más; como resultado, la mansión ahora tenía 8 cuartos en la segunda planta y cada uno con baño privado, 4 cuartos en la planta baja con 2 baños para compartir; la sala era preciosa, la cocina era perfecta, el comedor era enorme, estos también estaban en la planta baja. Derek no podía negar que le había encantado cuando la vio, pero le dijo a Peter que eran demasiados cuarto a lo que Peter le había respondido con un “Solo esperemos que sean suficientes para los cachorros que tendremos”, esa respuesta lo había dejado petrificado, “habían 11 putos cuartos, sin contar el de ellos, cuantos cachorros quería Peter tener, mierda se iba a convertir en una puta fábrica de bebes” ese había sido su pensamiento. Sabía que el dinero no importaba, podrían tener 20 cachorros y aun habría dinero de sobra para los hijos de los hijos de estos, así que el dinero no era un impedimento, pero que quede claro que él no tendría 20 cachorros. Peter le había dicho que solo faltaba que pusieran algunos muebles y se podrían mudar.

…

Peter.- Decía Derek mientras veía la televisión.

¿Sí?- Respondió Peter desde la cocina.

Quiero helado de chocolate con caramelo y galletas de mantequilla.-Derek se acomodó mejor en el sofá, nunca entendía que posición era la que los bebes querían.

Peter salía de la cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja y en la otra un plato con un emparedado de jamón encima.- Hace cinco minutos me mandaste por esto y ahora quieres helado, podrías decidirte de una vez por todas.- mientras ponía las cosas sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente de Derek.

Pues aguántate, son tus hijos los que quieren el helado y las galletas, ahora ve por ellos.- Le dijo Derek mientras empezaba a comer su emparedado.

Claro mi perra Alfa, no te quejes en la noche cuando te folle.- Le respondió Peter mientras salía del loft.

Peter regreso a la media hora para encontrarse con un Derek profundamente dormido con la camisa levantada dejando ver su enorme vientre, esa imagen hizo que sonriera inmensamente, así que dejo el helado en la nevera y regreso, con cuidado tomo a Derek en sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación, beso suavemente sus labios y lo acostó en la cama para luego acostarse él a la par de Derek y comenzar a acariciar su vientre, ahí donde estaban sus cachorros, sus primogénitos. Él se encargaría de que Derek estuviera muchas veces así, lo preñaría las veces que pudiera, para tener por lo menos uno 6 o 7 cachorros, sabía que eran muchos pero quería tener muchos hijos. Quería tener así a Derek, preñado, cargando a sus cachorros, para que las personas supieran que Derek era de él.

Solo de pensar que dejaría muchas veces así a Derek, se comenzó a excitar, así que con suavidad le retiro la camisa a Derek, para después hacer que sus labios se adueñaran del pezón izquierdo de Derek, comenzó a succionar algo fuerte para sentir como empezaba a salir leche, era deliciosa - La primera vez que los pechos de Derek comenzaron a cumplir su función de proporcionar la leche que iba a alimentar a sus cachorros, se rio mucho, pero luego cogió tan fuerte a Derek mientras succionaba los pezones llenos de leche que al día siguiente Derek ni siquiera se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose tan orgulloso de ser el único que podía dejar a Derek así -  olio como el cuerpo de Derek comenzó a reaccionar ante su atención, olio como la entrada de Derek comenzaba a soltar de su lubricación, dándole a entender que estaba lista para recibir el pene de su alfa, así que con una sonrisa de malicia, retiro lentamente el bóxer de Derek y le abrió las piernas, y cuidando de no lastimarle su vientre, posiciono su pene en la entrada y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente, haciendo que Derek soltara un gemido quedito y se removiera un poco, empezando a despertar de su sueño, así que comenzó a embestir con un poco de velocidad que fue aumentando al ver los parpados de Derek abrirse.

Mh Pe… Peter Ahhh siiii Alfa Ahhh.- Los gemidos de Derek se comenzaron a volver gritos de placer, porque desde el embarazo se había vuelto aún más sensible. Después de unos minutos se corrió como un principiante, para luego de otras embestidas sentir como Peter se corría dentro de él y el nudo comenzaba a hincharse, dejándolos unidos en una posición no tan cómoda. Una media hora después se lograron despegar.

¿Trajiste el helado y las galletas?- Pregunto Derek después de que su respiración se calmara.

Jajaja, si, ahora los traigo.- Salió Peter del cuarto para ir por su helado…

…

Estaban a una semana de la fecha que habían escogido para la cesaría, el vientre de Derek parecía que fuera a estallar de lo grande que estaba, sus pechos dolían, le costaba caminar y el mayor problema: Peter estaba más que posesivo con él, no lo dejaba hacer nada por su cuenta y eso le molestaba, pero no podía quejarse porque si no Peter se molestaría con él.

Se habían mudado a la mansión Hale la semana pasa, era hermosa, tenía que admitir que Peter tenia buenos gustos. La habitación que ellos compartían tenía una cama enorme, donde fácilmente cabrían 4 personas, un televisor enorme, un ventanal precioso, muebles que se veían que eran muy caros; un baño grande, con ducha y bañera grande –para que cupieran juntos había dicho Peter- ; todo en la mansión era precioso.

La habitación que estaba a la par de la suya, estaba ya equipada con todo lo que necesitarían para los bebes, tenía 3 cunas, 3 muebles con ropa para los bebes, y otro mueble con pañales, toallas húmedas, talco, cremas protectoras, entre otras cosas. Estaba pintada de un hermoso color crema pastel con diseños en las paredes, habían muchos juguetes en una esquina. Todo lo que los bebes pudieran necesitar. Y también había un sillón de dos piezas para que ellos pudieran estar con los bebes.

Peter estaba en la planta baja cuando de repente…

¡Ahhh! ¡Peter! ¡Peter!-Grito desesperado Derek, pues había sentido un fuerte dolor en su vientre, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Escucho los pasos presurosos de Peter subiendo las gradas.

¡¿Qué pasa, estás bien?!- Pregunto asustado Peter.

Son los cachorros, creo que ya quieren salir.-Estaba sudando demasiado, cuando volvió a sentir otra contracción aún más dolorosa.- Ahhh ¡mierda! ¡Llama a Deaton y Melissa ahora!

De acuerdo, está bien, todo está bien.- Desde lejos se podía notar lo nervioso que estaba Peter

¡Llámalos ahora Peter!-Derek se sujetaba el vientre pues el dolor era demasiado.

Después de que Peter llamara a Deaton y Melissa, estos habían llegado 5 minutos después, muy apresurados. Scott los acompañaba junto con un somnoliento Stiles

El procedimiento sería un poco costoso, aunque no había ningún riesgo. Tenían que abrir el vientre de Derek y tendrían solo unos pocos minutos para poder sacar a los bebes antes de que la herida se cerrada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación, solo para entrar y de un portazo dejar afuera a Peter, Scott y Stiles.

Peter estaba que se trepaba de las paredes, pues desde hace 10 minutos solo escuchaba los quejidos-gritos de Derek y las pisadas presurosas de Deaton  y Melissa, hasta que de pronto el llanto de un bebe se escuchó, Peter podría jurar como su corazón paro por un segundo para después llenarse de una alegría enorme, escucho otro llanto segundos después y por último el tercer llanto. Cinco minutos aproximadamente tardo Melissa en abrir la puerta.

Ya puedes entrar Peter.- fue lo único que necesito Peter para entrar casi corriendo he ir directamente a ver a Derek.- Chicos pueden entrar también.- les dijo Melissa a Scott y Stiles que se habían quedado afuera.

¿Estás bien?- Peter podía ver como la herida del vientre de Derek estaba casi completamente cerrada.

Si, solo estoy cansado. Quiero ver a los bebes.- Menciono Derek.

En eso Deaton se acercó con un bebe en los brazos. Melissa y Scott venían atrás con los otros dos. Derek y Peter voltearon a ver rápidamente, deseaban ver a los cachorros.

Él es quien salió primero.- Deaton le entrego él bebe a Peter, pues él era el Alfa y por respeto él debía cargar a los bebes primero.

Dean, tu eres Dean, mi pequeño cachorro.- Peter beso suavemente la cabecita del bebe y despacio se lo paso a Derek, que lo recibió gustoso.

Tiene el color de tus ojos Peter.- Sonrió muy contento Derek cuando observo los ojos de su pequeño bebe.

Ella fue la segunda.- Melissa copio la acción de Deaton y se la entrego primero a Peter.

Hola pequeña Laura, eres muy hermosa, igual que tu madre.- Laura era pequeña, pero desde ya se podía ver su parecido a Derek. Peter beso también la frentecita de Laura y suavemente la acomodo en el brazo que no estaba ocupado de Derek.

Scott se acercó y le entrego al último cachorro, y le dijo un suave “Felicidades” el cual solo contesto con una sonrisa a la par que recibía al cachorro.

Y tú debes de ser Louis, pequeño cachorro.- Peter irradiaba felicidad. Louis era la mezcla perfecta entre él y Derek.

Felicidades chicos, son realmente hermosos. Ahora nos iremos, Peter ya tienen todo lo que necesitan para atender a los bebes, pero si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamar.- Les dijo Melissa.

Gracias por su ayuda. Gracias por el ofrecimiento Melissa.- Les respondió Derek, sin dejar de observar a sus bebes y Peter solo asintió.

Sera lindo ser los tíos consentidores.- Dijo un muy feliz Stiles. Todos se rieron.

 Se despidieron y salieron, para dejar a la feliz pareja con sus recién nacidos hijos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les gusto?  
> Qué opinan?  
> Besos!!!!!


	5. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el atraso.  
> Que lo disfruten.

Ouh despacio Laura.- Derek estaba amamantando a Laura en el cuarto de los pequeños, Dean y Louis ya estaban dormidos después de que habían sido amamantados también, solo faltaba la pequeña Laura, quien al parecer tenía bastante hambre.  Derek escucho a Peter subir  tranquilamente, hasta que se posiciono en el marco de la puerta.

¿Ya vas a terminar?- Peter lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un casto beso en la nuca.

Laura aún no termina, succiona muy fuerte, Dean y Louis se durmieron rápido, en cambio ella no parece cansarse.- Derek giro su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios a Peter.- Ve a la habitación, no creo que Laura vaya a durar mucho más.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, los cachorros ya tenían 9 meses, era increíble cómo podía pasar así de rápido, la manada los ha ayudado bastante con los cachorros.

Todo ha sido muy tranquilo en el pueblo, tal vez porque ahora todos saben que ellos son una manada fuerte y unida, que no dudarían en atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los que deseen hacer daño a las personas o a la manada.

Laura se estaba quedando dormida, las succiones ya no eran tan fuertes, y sus ojitos se estaban cerrando lentamente, dio unas succiones más al pecho de Derek y soltó su pezón para quedar rendida y satisfecha. Derek beso su cabecita y le acomodo en su cuna, se compuso su playera, apago las luces y dejo la puerta medio abierta, para después dirigirse a la habitación con Peter.

Entro y se encontró con Peter en la cama viendo tranquilamente un partido de Futbol Americano, levanto las sabanas y se recostó en el pecho de Peter.

¿Cuándo comienza tu celo nuevamente?- Peter lo apago el televisor mientras le preguntaba.

En una semana, ¿por qué?- Le dijo Derek.

Solo quería estar seguro de no haberme equivocado, ya que hable con Scott para pedirle que se quedaran con los cachorros y los cuidara junto con Stiles.- Peter lo decía tan tranquilamente, ni siquiera se lo había consultado.

¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué? Nunca hemos dejado a los cachorros con nadie.- Derek estaba molesto.

Porque adelantaremos tu celo, quiero preñarte ya para tener a la nueva camada de cachorros. Así que mañana llevaras a los cachorros con los chicos, Melissa también estará con ellos así que no habrá ningún problema. Además no será mucho tiempo, si mucho unos 3 días, ya que fuiste preñado una vez, cuando te preñe nuevamente el celo acabara.- Peter se lo decía serio, sin un atisbo de duda.

Pensé que esperaríamos a que Dean, Louis y Laura crecieran un poco más.- Intento excusarse Derek.

¿Por qué esperaríamos? Creí que ya tenías claro que te preñaría todas las veces posibles, además los cachorros ya están grandes. Y tú eres mi compañero y  perra de cría, tendrás los cachorros que yo quiera y en cuantos yo los quiera. ¿Entiendes Derek?- Se lo decía Peter con un tono exasperado.

Sí, lo lamento, los llevare mañana temprano.- Derek estaba un poco molesto, Peter siempre tomaba las decisiones sin preguntar si quiera su opinión y eso le cansaba, aunque sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse, pues al ser Peter el Alfa y el su compañero era obvio que Peter siempre le dominaría. Y él haría todo lo que Peter deseara.

Peter le beso los labios y luego lo volteo para sujetar sus caderas y atraerlo hacia su pecho. Peter repartió castos besos en su cuello, haciendo que suspirara y comenzara a quedarse dormido.

…

Cuando despertó Peter ya había salido a hacer las rondas por el bosque, para mantenerlos a él y a los cachorros seguros. Se levantó despacio y fue a la habitación para encontrárselos aun dormidos, no tardarían mucho en despertar. Mientras esperaba que los cachorros despertaran tomo tres maletas pequeñas y comenzó a acomodar todo lo que los cachorros necesitarían mientras estuvieran con Scott y Stiles. 10 minutos después ya tenía las maletas preparadas. Bajo a la cocina para desayunar algo liviano, cuando estaba terminando de comer escucho el primer llanto, era Louis, recogió los platos y los dejo en el fregadero. Se encamino a la habitación de sus hijos, justo cuando comenzaba el llanto de Dean. Se quitó su playera y tomo primero a Louis en sus brazos, quien rápidamente busco el pezón de Derek y cuando lo encontró comenzó a succionar rápidamente. Derek acomodo a Louis para que pudiera seguir mamando y se acercó a la cuna de Dean y lo tomo con cuidado, este también busco su pezón y cuando lo encontró comenzó con las succiones. Laura tardaría un poco más en despertar, siempre era la última en despertar. Acomodo bien a Dean y se dirigió al sofá para sentarse con sus dos pequeños.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, era Peter. Escucho como subía las gradas, para dirigirse en donde estaba él.

Sabes lo endemoniadamente sexy que te vez al amamantar a los cachorros.- Peter se acercó a Derek y lo beso apasionadamente, pero con cuidado de no lastimar a los cachorros.

Peter no, espera a que termine de alimentar a los cachorros.- Se estaba excitando, no lo podía evitar.

Shh, sigue amamantándolos.- Peter bajo un poco el bóxer de Derek y tomo su pene que estaba semi –erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, eso combinado con las succiones que los cachorros estaban haciendo a sus pezones lo tenía demasiado excitado, sabía que no debía, no con los bebes ahí.- Tan malditamente sexy.

Peter Ahhh, los cachorros, Ahhh.- Peter lo masturbo más rápido y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, Peter paro.- Peter.

Jajaja no con los cachorros Derek, eres todo un pervertido.- Peter salió de la habitación riéndose, era un maldito que lo dejo empalmado.- Apresúrate a alimentar a los cachorros para poder ir a dejarlos con Scott.

Maldito.- Murmuro Derek, pero sabía que Peter lo había escuchado.

Yo también te amo cariño.- Le respondió Peter.

 Termino de amamantara los tres cachorros, los vistió y los volvió a acomodar en sus cunas, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y darse una buena ducha fría. Cuando acabo se alisto y llamo a Peter que estaba en la sala para que lo ayudara con los cachorros y las cosas de estos. Cuando salieron los acomodaron en las sillas para bebes que estaban en el todo terreno de Peter, pues le había prohibido usar el Camaro desde que había tenido a los bebes “pues según Peter era muy peligros” se había molestado mucho pero Peter no le había hecho caso, se dirigieron a la casa McCall con Peter como piloto. Cuando llegaron se Peter estación el vehículo.

Toma a las maletas y a Laura, yo bajo a Dean y Louis, seguro Scott ya nos escuchó y no tarda en bajar.- Peter le dio un beso rápido.

Peter, no estoy seguro, los bebes nunca se han quedado con nadie más.- Derek miraba preocupado a los bebes que estaban distraídos en la parte de atrás.

Estarán bien, aunque no lo creas confió en Scott y Stiles para que los cuiden.- Peter tomo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.- Ellos los cuidaran bien, además ya es tiempo de que los cachorros se acostumbren a esta solo con la manada. Y Melissa esta con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien.- Soltó un suspiro mientras aceptaba el beso de Peter.

Bajemos.- Peter le dio otro beso rápido y salió para tomar a los cachorros. Derek lo siguió y tomo las cosas y luego a la pequeñas Laura que solo se rió al ser abrazada por su Papi.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, esta se abrió para dando lugar a un muy contento Stiles, que los dejo pasar no sin antes ayudar a Derek con las cosas.

¿Cómo están mis hermosos sobrinos?- Stiles tomo en sus brazos a Louis quien gustoso se dejó hacer, pues él y sus hermanos ya reconocían el aroma de Stiles al igual que el de Scott.

Hola Peter, Derek.- Los saludo Scott que estaba bajando por las gradas.

Scott.- Le respondieron al unísono Peter y Derek.

Cuiden bien a mis cachorros, los llamare cuando puedan ir a dejarlos.- Les dijo Peter sin perder tiempo, se acercó a Scott y le entrego a Dean pero antes beso su frentecita.- Cualquier cosa, solo si es de muy importante, llámenos.- Se acercó a Louis que estaba muy entretenido con Stiles y beso también su cabecita, comenzó a caminar a la salida no sin antes decir.- Se los agradezco y Derek apresúrate a despedirlos.

Derek lo observo con los ojos abiertos totalmente, no podía creer la actitud tan fría de Peter o acaso él se estaba volviendo muy sensible. Se acercó a Scott y con algo de reticencia  le entrego a Lura, quien se quejó un poco, pues ella era la más apegada a Derek.

Estarán bien Derek, no nos apartaremos de ellos para nada.- Le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Más les vale.- Fue la única respuesta de Derek, antes de darle una última mirada a los cachorros, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y salir.

Se dirigió al Todo terreno, dentro ya estaba Peter esperándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios?


	6. Cápitulo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada. Pero ya los dejo en paz XD  
> Es más corto que los demás lo se, pero espero que les gusto.

En el carro había un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos habían dicho una palabra después de haber ido a dejar a los niños, Peter fue el primero en romper el silencio.

¿Quieres pasar primero por algo de comer?- Peter vio de reojo a Derek

Como tú quieras.- Contesto Derek sin voltearlo a ver

Okey, ¿qué demonios tienes?- Le había molestado la respuesta de Derek

¿Serviría de algo que lo diga, le darías importancia?- Derek seguía sin siquiera volearlo a ver.

Si te pregunto es porque quiero saber.-  Respondió sin voltearlo a ver

De acuerdo, no quiero tener aun otra camada de cachorros, pero claro, a ti eso no te interesa ¿Satisfecho?-  Derek estaba molesto

 No.- Peter aparco el carro en una esquina donde no había nadie que los pudiera observar.- ¿Acaso no quieres tener más cachorros míos?

Claro que sí, pero todavía no, quiero disfrutar un poco más de tiempo contigo y los cachorros, antes de pensar en otra camada.-  Dirigió su mirada a Peter, quien lo observaba fijamente.

¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?- Derek respondió con un asentimiento.- De acuerdo, lamento no haber respetado tu opinión, te parece ir con Deaton por algo que ayude a evitar este celo.- Vio como los ojos de Derek se iluminaban.- Pero…  en el siguiente celo te preñare, ¿Trato?

Trato.- Derek beso apasionadamente a Peter.- Gracias.- Peter le devolvió el beso.

Reiniciaron su trayectoria pero esta vez iban con Deaton. Después de 10 minutos en el auto, llegaron con Deaton y le explicaron por lo cual iban.

¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- Señalo Deaton a Peter

Si, completamente.- Asintió sin un atisbo de duda.

Debo de dejar en claro que el siguiente celo será más fuerte Derek y Peter te costara controlarte un poco más.- Ambos asintieron.- Bien iré a traer unas hierbas, con las cuales debes preparar un té y beberlo.- Se movió al interior de la despensa que tenía y minutos después salió con una bolsita.- El sabor será desagradable pero debes beberlo completamente.- Les explico, entregándole la bolsa a Derek.

Gracias Deaton.- Le respondió Peter y Derek solo asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Peter tomo la bolsa, mientras Derek lo seguía.

Preparare tú té, llama a Scott y a Stiles para que vengan a dejar a los cachorros y también diles que se queden a cenar, luego llama a la comida china y pide lo que quieran ¿está bien?- Le dijo a Derek mientras se movía por la cocina tomando lo que necesitaría para preparar el té.

Perfecto.- Derek lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue suave.

Hazlo, antes de que me arrepienta y te tome aquí mismo.- Le contesto Peter abrazándolo y apretando su trasero. Derek rio y lo beso nuevamente.

Muy tarde para arrepentirse.- Se soltó y salió de la cocina, con un una sonrisa.

Cuando Derek termino las llamadas, luego de una breve explicación para Scott y Stiles, omitiendo ciertos pedazos claro, entro nuevamente a la cocina viendo que Peter había terminado de preparar el té y ya solo lo estaba colando en una taza. Se acercó y Peter le entrego la taza.

¡Hasta el fondo!- Le sonrió Peter.  Derek tomo un trago del té y no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco, lo cual ocasiono la risa de Peter.

Es un asco.- Se quejó Derek.

Bueno, tú lo pediste jajaja, así que disfrútalo.- Peter disfruto de las muecas de asco de Derek.

Listo.- Derek dejo la taza en el lavavajilla

Prepara la mesa, iré a bañarme.- Saco su billetera y la dejo en la mesa.-Cuando venga la comida,  toma dinero y págala.

Muy bien.- Derek comenzó a recoger las cosas que había utilizado Peter, mientras se comenzaba a escuchar el ruido de la ducha, limpio un poco y coloco platos y vasos en la mesa. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Diez minutos después llego el repartido, pago con el dinero de la billetera de Peter y le dio una buena propina al repartidos. Entro y dejo las cosas en la mesa, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando sintió que Scott, Stiles y los cachorros se acercaban, prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta, justamente en ese momento Peter baja  y se le unió a su lado, viendo a Scott bajar con Dean y Laura en sus brazos y a Stiles con Louis, Derek fue a recibir rápidamente a Laura y Peter a Dean.

Gracias por haberlos cuidado.- Les dijo Derek besando el rostro de Laura, quien rio al sentir los besos de su Papi.

Es un placer y lo saben, aunque no fue mucho, pero cuando quieran será un placer.- Contesto Scott.

Si, solo hubo un cambio de planes.- Les respondió Peter  acunando a Dean en sus brazos.

Bueno, yo ya tengo hambre, no es así Louis, ¿ya queremos comida verdad?-  Dijo Stiles provocando la risa de todos al ver como Louis balbuceaba intentando responder.

Pasaron una cena increíble, con muchas risas, Peter y Derek agradecieron nuevamente y despidieron a Scott y Stiles. Subieron al cuarto de los bebes los cuales ya habían sido alimentados por Derek una vez se habían ido Scott y Stiles, así que los pequeños ya estaban dormidos. Los acomodaron en sus respectivas cunas y fueron a su habitación.

Cuando entraron Peter abrazo a Derek y lo beso suavemente, con mucho cariño.

Te amo.- Le dijo en un susurro Derek.

Yo también te amo. Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.- Se desvistieron completamente y se metieron en las sabanas, acurrucándose el uno con el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal, les gusto?  
> Comenten porfa XD   
> Si hay errores diganmelo, no puede leerlo para asegurarme que no tuviera errores.  
> Besos


	7. Capítulo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo Siento!!! Desde hace días quería publicar el capitulo, pero pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas perdí a una gran amiga perruna y fue un golpe muy grande.   
> Pero aquí esta! Disfruten!  
> No olviden dejar su comentario.

Los tres meses habían pasado, pero fueron desastrosos, tres Omegas habían llegado a Beacon Hills, habían lastimado a varias personas y dejado muchos cuerpos de animales despedazados. La manada intervino inmediatamente, con los brillantes planes de Stiles, lograron poner en marcha el plan, en el cual no estaba incluido Derek, lo cual había hecho enfadar a Derek, quien argumento que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Peter dejo en claro que sabía que Derek podía cuidarse, pero no lo hacía por él sino por los cachorros.  En pocas palabras al llegar a casa Peter y Derek tuvieron una gran pelea que termino con Peter usando la voz de Alfa para que Derek obedeciera y se quedara en casa encerrado con los cachorros cuidándolos, mientras la manada se hacía cargo del trabajo sucio, resultado: Omegas fuera, problemas en casa para Peter.

Derek, vamos, no puedes seguir molesto, ya pasaron 3 semas.- Peter trataba de llamar la atención de Derek, quien se encontraba dándoles de comer una papilla a los bebes.- Entiende que lo hice por la seguridad de los cachorros y no podía dejar que lastimaran a mi pareja.

Me humillaste.- Dijo en voz baja Derek.

Por supuesto que no lo hice.- Peter se estaba molestando, pero trataba de controlarse.- Nadie lo hizo, si estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo. Solo quería que estuvieran lejos del peligro, debes entenderlo Derek, me comporte como un lobo lo haría con su pareja y cachorros.

Te comportaste como un maldito idiota.-  Derek no detecto el movimiento rápido de Peter, un segundo estaba sentado enfrente de los bebes y al otro estaba empotrado contra la pared más cercana con los ojos en rojo vivo,  Peter soltó un gruñido gutural, el cual hizo estremecer a Derek de pies a cabeza, mostrando el cuello sumisamente para no enfadar más al Alfa. Los cachorros lloraban fuertemente  al ver toda esa agresividad a su alrededor, pero hicieron reaccionar a Peter quien aún molesto soltó a Derek, dándole la espalda, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Peter yo…- No pudo terminar la frase al ver como Peter se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

No vuelvas a provocarme Derek, solo porque seas mi pareja no significa que puedas propasarte, la próxima vez no me contendré y te pondré en tu lugar.- Salió dando un portazo, que sino no estuviera controlando su fuerza  la habría roto en muchos pedazos.

Derek se quedó petrificado en su lugar, nunca había visto a Peter tan molesto con él, reacciono unos minutos  después ya que los cachorros seguían llorando a todo pulmón, se acercó rápidamente a ellos  tratando de calmarlos, Laura y Dean fueron los primeros en dejar de llorar, en cambio Louis seguía llorando así que Derek lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acuno contra su pecho, al hacerlo Louis se calmó un poco aunque seguía sollozando.

Ya Louis, ya paso, no fue nada, Papá solo salió un momento, ya va a volver.- Aunque esas palabras Derek se las dijo para sí mismo, ya casi había pasado una hora y Peter no volvía. Louis seguía quejándose.- ¿Quieres un poco de leche, he?- Derek se subió su camisa para que Louis tuviera acceso a su pezón izquierdo, Louis se prendió rápidamente de su pezón succionando fuertemente, como si de eso dependiera su vida.- Eso es, tranquilo.

Louis ya solo daba suaves succiones, sus parpados se estaban cerrando. Derek estaba preocupando, ya eran las 11:00 pm y Peter no había vuelto aún. Subió a los cachorros a su habitación, los cambio y espero a que durmieran, hasta que estos se quedaron dormidos. Se quedó despierto esperando a que Peter regresara, pensando en todo lo que esté le había dicho, empezando a entender su punto de vista, él hubiera hecho lo mismo que Peter en su lugar, que estúpido era, todo porque había sentido a su orgullo herido.

Trato de llamar al teléfono de Peter pero lo mandaba directo a buzón. Sabía que cuando Peter se molestaba podía llegar a ser agresivo, a veces muy agresivo, y tomarla en contra de cualquiera que estuviera enfrente de él, sabía que Peter nunca lo lastimaría a él ni a los cachorros, pero no quería jugar con fuego.

Todo estrés no ayudaba en nada, se supone que su celo comenzaba en 2 días, pero su cuerpo lo sentía algo entumecido, probablemente  el lobo no estaba a gusto con la lejanía de su pareja y estaba haciendo cualquier cosa para llamarlo y hacerlo regresar, parecía que eso también significaba adelantar el celo.

Salió con pasos lentos dirigiéndose a su habitación, necesitaba llamar a Scott y Stiles, debían sacar a los cachorros de la casa… Realizo la llamada y los chicos ya venían de camino. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre que lo obligo a recostarse en la cama, una intensa oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, Deaton no mentía al decir que su celo seria el doble de fuerte. Aulló quedito el lobo estaba llamando a su Alfa, de pronto escucho como la puerta era abierta de un golpe y por el olor supo de inmediato que era Peter quien subía a toda prisa.

¡Peter!.-  Las sensaciones en su cuerpo estaban siendo tan fuertes que se desesperaba a cada segundo que pasaba y no sentía nada de alivio.

Shhh, aquí estoy. Solo iré a ayudar a Scott y Stiles a llevar todo lo necesario.-  Derek lo sujeto para que no se alejara.

No, por favor no, no volveré a contradecirte, lo juro, pero no te alejes.-  Derek parecía un gusano retorciéndose.

Para Derek, no eres tú el que habla, es el lobo. Así que ahora cálmate y espera.- Peter ordeno mostrando sus ojos rojos.

Alfa.- Gimió quedito Derek, quien se quedó quieto dócilmente.

Eso es.- Peter le dio un beso corto, como si no quisiera, para luego irse rápidamente. Los sentidos de Derek apenas funcionaban, solo logro escuchar unos murmullos y logro captar un “Se bueno con él”,  minutos después se escuchó la puerta principal ser cerrada. Gimió desesperado tratando de que Peter se apresurada, pero pareció ser ignorado pues Peter subió lentamente, al llegar nuevamente a la habitación se quedó recostado en el marco, observando muy detenidamente a Derek.- ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con tu castigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado!  
> Si hay algún error no duden en decirlo!


End file.
